Random twilight(for the most part) song-shots regular one shots
by LakynTeamJasper-Paul
Summary: exactly what the title says. I'll take requests on other things too. But basically its a song/one-shot story.
1. HauntedJake, OC and Bella

Haunted;Rihanna

The steps on the stairs;

Aren't really there;

Feel like there's someone watching me;

Shadows on the wall

Whispers down the hall

When I look there's nothing to see

You say that you let her go

Turn the page and closed the door

Can't get inside your head

'cause when I try, she's there instead

_She's everywhere, the stairs, the halls, even in his mind. I look to him and see the sadness. The constant lingering of her memory is constantly weighing our relationship down. He says he's moved on, locked her up, and never looked back. But every time I try to be what he thinks about, she's always their pushing me out, taking my place. Taking what is mine._

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

There are two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

_I cant fight her, I can't make her leave him be. I can't see her, she's not here anymore, yet I constantly have to compete with her for his attention. Its just the two of us but with her memory there, it feels like three. I wish we were free, that he had never loved her, that he could love me, like he loved her. Without fighting, and lying, and pain._

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted

_He's everything I want. Everything I could ever need, but I have to let him go. The burden we have barred has taken over everything, grown and grown until it became too large, too heavy to go on. She's haunting us, and I can't do it anymore._

You say that she's gone

That you've moved on

so why do I feel her eyes on me

Invisible chains keep us in pain

Won't you please tell her set you free?

Sometimes when you look past me

Your eyes see someone I can't see

So I've given up this war

'cause I can't fight it anymore

_He tells me she's gone. He's all mine, no exceptions, so why do I have to know the truth from the lie? I feel her every time he's here, and every time he isn't, she wont go away. She's locked to him, and I don't have the key, Why can't he make her set him free? He looks past me and I see her in his eyes, I can't see her and I'm throwing in the towel, waving my white flag. This war isn't one I can fight, not anymore. _

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

Theres two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted

_He's everything I want, Everything I've ever needed, but I can't compete with a memory, how could I fight with a girl who's not even here no more? Theres just us two but she's always there, making it feel like three. I've gotta let him go, cause her presence still lingers in his mind, haunting this love, making it impossible to make work. How can it be haunted by a memory?_

Wish I could cast a spell to make her spirit leave

The walls close and then its so damn hard to breath

There is nothing I could do about it...

_Why can't I just make her leave, make her disappear and never come again. The walls are caving in on me, its so hard to keep going. And I can't do anything to stop it._

I can't compete with a memory

How can I fight with someone that I can't see?

Theres two of us but it feels like three

I wish her ghost would just let us be

Boy your everything I ever wanted

But I got to let you go 'cause this love is...

Haunted

Haunted...

Haunted

Haunted

_I can't compete with her no more, how could I fight her?, when I can't see her and she never seems to leave, He's all I ever needed, And He's all I've ever wanted, but I'm giving him up, and I'm letting him go,_

I don't want to fight anymore

Someone is walking out that door...

Haunted

Haunted...

_I don't want to fight, no anymore; someone is gonna be leaving, and they're going to walk away. And It's not gonna be him. This love is haunted, she's never gonna leave, so I'm gonna walk out that door._


	2. Speak now Sam, Leah, and Emily

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

_Sam, why am I doing this? Why am I barging in on your wedding, your special day? But I guess a better question would be why are you doing this? Why are you marrying her?_

I sneak in and see your friends

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid

Somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream

Where I stand and say

_I came earlier and snuck in and saw her, Emily, and our snotty little family, why are they all wearing pastel, like this is a happy event? Emily's back inside a room, somewhere, I heard her yelling at one of her bridesmaids, did you see her dress? It looks like a pastry! This can't be what you thought it would be, is it? *sigh* I started to daydream, of a time where I'd stand up and speak._

Don't say "Yes", run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said, "Speak now"

_I ask you not to say yes, you could run away, I'd meet you outside, you can't wait, you mustn't say a single vow. Please, please hear me out, they said, "Speak now". So I did._

Fond gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

_Everyone is smiling, and chattering endlessly, than the piano starts to play, you do know it sounds like a death march, right? I'm hiding, because my stupid cousin/your 'lovely' bride to be didn't seem to invite me. How nice; not._

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me,

You wish it was me,

Don't you?

_She looks sickeningly pageant-queen like, But I know you wish it was me, I know it…Right?_

Don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now".

Don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

Your time is running out,

And they said, "Speak now".

_Sam, don't say yes, run away, I promise I'll be waiting at the back of the church. Don't wait, don't say a single vow, they said "speak now" so I'll say it again. Your time is running out, please, hear me out!_

Oh, la, la

Oh, oh

Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

There's the silence, there's my last chance.

I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.

_The preacher says "speak now or forever hold your peace"; you didn't honestly think I wouldn't stand up, did you? I hear the silence, and I stand, my hands shaking, all eyes look to me, horrified. But I'm looking at you and I start to speak._

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion;

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl;

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said, "Speak now".

_"Sam, you know I'm not the type of girl who should be doing this, but I know that you're not the type of boy who should marry the wrong girl. And she's the wrong girl. So don't say I do, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out back, don't wait, or say your vows, hear me out. They said "speak now"_

And you'll say "Let's run away now,

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.

Baby, I didn't say my vows,

So glad you were around

When they said, "Speak now".

_And you'd grin at me and nod answering me with the answer I wanted. "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, out back. Hey, baby I didn't say my vows. I am so glad you were around when the preacher said speak now." But it's only a daydream, and I wish it wasn't._


	3. The Only ExceptionEdward and Bella

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

_When I was younger I watched my mom and dads relationship fall apart. My daddy would cry and curse at whatever made mom leave him, but usually it was just the air. He broke his heart even more, and I had to watch as he did it and tried to undo the damage._

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

_And when I was with my mother, It was painful, and she swore to me that she would never forget and that was the day I promised everyone I would never sing of love, not if it didn't exist._

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

_But then I met you, and you are the only exception to my promise._

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

_Maybe I know somewhere inside me that love never lasts, that we have to make it alone, or just keep a straight face. I'd made myself be okay with loneliness, It was what I had lived with my whole life. But when you left, and I was in pain, and I was hurt, I didn't believe, not anymore. But you came back. _

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

_You are the only exception, and there will never be another._

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

_I know about reality, I know how it is. Your leaving in the morning, as soon as you wake up, but please, atleast leave me with some kind of proof that it isn't just a dream._

You are the only exception. [4x]

You are the only exception. [4x]

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

_You're the only exception, and I'm finally starting to believe. _


End file.
